You Can Be My Nobody
by Titled Heart
Summary: BTR/Dollhouse crossover of sorts. AU obviously. Kogan. 'Because in the end, that's all Logan was. A nobody. A nobody who he could make to be anything he wanted.' Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_So...I got a new obsession...and I decided to inter-mingle the two. If anybody's seen Joss Whedon's 'Dollhouse' series...you'll know where I'm going with this. It's amazing. And I absolutely adored both seasons, I do NOT see how that show got canceled whatsoever. Again, it's amazing. If you don't know what 'Dollhouse' is, you need to go wiki it, because otherwise, you'll be so lost in reading this. _

_This is all AU (because we should all know by now that I absolutely love AU stories...) so there's no BTR, no Minnesota best friend boys...actually, I even think there's no Carlos (at least not outright anyways). So yeah, don't expect to know the boy's as their normal lovable selves. (I mean...I didn't change them completely, but enough to be noticeable.)_

_And of course, I'm thanking my soul-sister Jakii for encouraging me and helping me with plot, and convincing me that this works better as a two-shot rather than one freaking long one-shot. And for Jared, because he leaves awesome comments on things...and he's crazy. XD AND DYLAN! Can't forget the birthday boy! Who I am working on his present at the moment instead of finishing the last of this...but he won't complain. :P_

_And thanks to my readers/favorites/alerts, you guys make me feel special when I'm being silly and looking at my stats...:D No seriously, when I'm having a bad day/week/month/year/eternity, you guys cheer me up just by being awesome with your reviews. And don't forget to alert this, because there is definitely at least one more chapter to come!_

_Also, I apologize, this is only faintly edited...I have a lot of real life stuff to do today and I plan on going back over it later. :D  
_

* * *

He let out a shout of laughter as his sated body collapsed to the bed. His breath came in pants and a dopey smile graced his face as he almost inhaled the pillow his face was practically smothered in. A kiss was placed on his shoulder and that euphoric state only increased.

"Kendall," The masculine voice whined from beneath him, a breathy chuckle escaped his mouth as he buried his face into the brown locks. Kendall rolled off the equally sweaty body but quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Sorry, Logan." He placed a chaste kiss on the other man's forehead. "Didn't mean to suffocate you."

Logan let out his own chuckle, peppering the blonde's collar with little kisses. "You know I like it rough sometimes, but only in the heat of the moment." His chocolate eyes sparkled as he pulled away from the hold and winked at his companion. He left the bed and walked toward the bathroom in what Kendall believed was more seductive than when he had walked in the room with that sexy smirk on his face, even though he was noticeably limping now.

He heard the shower kick on and the sound gently lulled him into dream land where deep brown eyes and a handsome face haunted his every move.

XOXOXOXOX

Logan stepped out of the shower, feeling clean and happy. And all of it stemmed from the gorgeous blonde man laying in their bed, his arms splayed out and soft snores carrying all the way into the steamy room. He felt his entire being relax and tingle as he watched the way that muscular back rose and fell with each deep breath.

He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the love of his life sleep. They had been together for three years, and every single one had been wonderful. The man treated him like a prince, lavishing him in gifts that he was sure the price tag would make his head spin and loving him without abandon.

Most days it all seemed so unreal. Logan was just a middle-class nobody who was working his way up in the medical field, trying to get his M.D. as fast as he possibly could. How did a celebrity singer/songwriter ever fall in love with him? Kendall Knight could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose the brainy med geek.

Logan pulled away from the wall and made his way down the stairs of the large home, detouring directly to the kitchen to grab a large glass of water. He felt parched, as he almost always did after one of his rounds with the blonde upstairs. Kendall's thing after sex was sleeping, his was downing a gallon of water.

A knock came at the front door, and Logan frowned and glanced at his watch. It was nearly ten o'clock at night, who would be visiting their home at this time. He glanced down, making sure he had remembered to put his black pajama pants on before he went to answer the door.

He eased the door open, peeking between the cracks worriedly. His fiance was famous, and he was pretty sure that meant he had crazy fans or enemies out there somewhere, the last thing he wanted was to be attacked as soon as the door swung wide.

Brown eyes were the first thing he saw, and the kind smile made him respond with the same. He opened the door wide for the shorter female who he felt like he had known his whole life. Her blonde hair almost reminded him of his Kendall, the way it was a shade darker underneath and lighter on top. She could easily be the female version of his love, if only her eyes were that beautiful shade of green that he loved staring at daily.

"Hello." He greeted, his hand coming out to touch her shoulder. She continued smiling, not making a move to step inside the house.

"Hi, Logan. Would you like a treatment?" She asked, taking a step back towards a large black van that waited for them. Logan smiled brightly, it seemed like a great idea to him.

"Sure. Let me lock up real fast." The female gave him a strange look, but nodded all the same, allowing him to close and lock his front door before leading the way to the van.

The drive was almost silent, but he felt content sitting next to the small female who seemed to be checking his body.

"You know, Kendall doesn't like anybody else looking at me like that. Even if you are female." He joked, knowing that the way she was looking at him had absolutely zero romantic undertones. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.

The woman's eyes widened for a moment before she released a giggle. "Yeah, Logan. I know. We're here." She patted his hand before opening the van door and stepping out into the parking garage.

"Oh, good." Logan smiled faintly as he was lead into an elevator, then out again a moment later into a large spa. "This won't take long, right? Kendall's asleep and I don't want him to wake up alone." The woman smiled at him kindly and nodded her head without a word, nudging him into a large black chair.

The chair went backwards and he happily laid down with it. Then pain shot through him and his mind blanked.

"Hello Romeo. How are you feeling?"

He glanced blankly to his right, looking at the young man there. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked in confusion.

"For a little while." The man nodded. Romeo looked to the door then back.

"Shall I go now?" The man smiled.

"If you'd like." Romeo nodded his head before leaving the room. It was time for his shower anyways.

XOXOXOXOX

Kendall groaned as his eyes burned him awake. His body was sore in all the right places. It was almost a perfect awakening, minus the missing body next to him. Logan was gone, and he felt his heart grow heavy.

Once again, his life was an empty shell of what it used to be. He was a walking cliché. Celebrity, rich, career that most would kill for, yet he was lonely and depressed. Oh, what a world he lived in.

Logan made things better. He was everything he had ever wanted in a partner, and he had the DollHouse to thank for that. They took the few details he wasn't sure how to give and turned them into the perfect man who loved him for who he was and not what he did for a living. Who showed him the affection he so desperately craved without taking away the real aspects of a relationship, like arguing and bantering. It always felt so real when he was around.

Which was probably why he shelled out so much every other week just to have that feeling back again, if only for a little while. And not to mention the one they always sent was absolutely gorgeous.

He walked downstairs clad only in his black boxers and went straight for the front door. Those guys never seemed to lock the door when they took Logan back. Thank goodness for the security guards he had hired.

The door was locked. That made him pause for a moment. Maybe Jo actually listened to his request this time. Deciding to not think about it further and to send a thank you note, he slowly made his way back into the kitchen.

Logan's cup was still sitting there, just like it always was and it made Kendall smile. For just a little longer, he could pretend that Logan still existed at all. That it wasn't all just some huge elaborate lie that he paid to make happen. That he was still loved by one of the most gorgeous guys he had ever laid eyes on.

He shook his head as he stared at the cup, then tossed it lightly into the sink. No use dwelling on it, he supposed. He would see Logan again, but he was beginning to think that maybe he should wait a little longer for his next appointment. Kendall could feel himself getting far too attached. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was falling in love with pretty much nobody.

Because in the end, that's all that Logan was. A nobody. A nobody who he could make to be anything he wanted.

Kendall clenched his fist in agitation before continuing to get ready for his day.

XOXOXOXOX

"Romeo." The brunette looked up only to see blonde hair, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kendall?" He asked, reaching out slightly. The person moved from in front of the bright light and more into his line of vision, a confused look on her face.

"No, Romeo. It's Jo." She put her hand on his shoulder as he continued to look at her in confusion. "It's time for a treatment. Would you like that?"

He bit his lip for a moment and looked down at his hands. Who was Kendall? All he could picture in his head was blonde hair and green eyes. "Yes. I like my treatments." And just like that, Kendall was gone from his mind, as if he had never even been there. He followed his handler up the stairs and into the room with the big chair.

"Hey Topher." Jo greeted to the man who stood next to the chair. He jumped a little from the sudden noise, but smiled back.

"What have we got this time?" The schizo man asked, flitting from one machine to the next, pushing a button here and a button there.

"Big TV star wants to meet a waiter and have the whole love at first sight experience." Jo responded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Romeo seems to be really popular among the celebrities." Topher quickly smirked then looked back to the brunette sitting in the chair patiently.

"You ready for your treatment, Romeo?" He asked pleasantly, the brunette man smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes, please."

XOXOXOXOX

Kendall glanced from side to side behind his dark shades, the dark green ball cap covering his blonde hair almost perfectly. Of course, this was LA, people were always looking for celebrities to maul and beg for autographs, so the disguise was probably useless. But it made him feel more secure with going out in public, so he kept the ridiculously cliched pieces.

It was a quaint little restaurant that he had just had lunch in, enjoying his meal in solitary out on the patio in a secluded corner. He was even sure he had seen James Diamond on his way to his seat, something that sort of surprised him. Diamond was not the type to try to keep it low key, he was a typical Hollywood Jerk who barely cared about anyone besides himself. Hiding his selfish and egotistical ways behind large charity donations and faux community service.

He was the type of guy that made Kendall hate being what he was. Fame had gone straight to the guy's head.

But Kendall had more pressing matters to deal with. His focus needed to be on the record he was producing. And the paperwork was about to drive him insane, one of the few moments he wished he had an assistant. Then he thought about the complications and lack of complete control, and he changed his mind.

With lunch finished, he made his way back out onto the street, happy to be in a more serene part of town with little to no hustle and bustle. The only real occupants on the street were the garbage truck down the street a little ways and the black limousine that had just pulled up. Probably for James Diamond inside.

Kendall pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, lighting and taking a deep drag then releasing the smoke into the atmosphere on a sigh. It was a horrible habit he had developed after too many nights spent partying and being in the general vicinity of smokers. Something Logan had been trying to get him to quit for a while now.

His jaw clenched as he thought about the brunette. It had already been a few days, and felt that ever present burning need to have him near. He could even hear his laugh almost everywhere he went. It sounded so real sometimes, while other times he knew it was all in his head.

Right now was one of those real moments. And it made his head snap up and to the side quickly, trying to identify the noise.

And there he was, not even twenty feet away. Dressed up like a cute waiter with a blush staining his cheeks as one Mr. James Diamond led the way to his limo, a look of pure adoration on the shorter man's face.

A surge of pure, white-hot jealousy surged up within him. "Logan?" He whispered, just loud enough to carry to the brunette's ears, who furrowed his brows for a moment and then turned to look straight at the blonde.

"Kendall?" Logan breathed, confusion coloring his features for a moment before he looked to the taller man's hand. "What have I told you about smoking?" His hands came to his hips in a cute and pouty way that had Kendall itching to step forward. But Diamond was looking at the two of them weirdly then put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I thought your name was Henry?" The voice cut through the moment that the two seemed to be having, and it also seemed to be the exact thing that knocked whatever Logan had been thinking off course and he turned back to James with another confused look.

"I _am_ Henry." He giggled after a moment, laying his hand on the taller brunette's forearm, the adorable smile back on his face as he fawned over the actor. His bottom lip jutted out in an all too familiar pout as he looked up at the other male. "Did you forget my name already?"

That was the last thing Kendall cared to hear, he didn't need to stand there and listen to the way he said his words, far too similar to his Logan yet not quite right. He began walking in the opposite direction, toward his car, trying to ignore the need to go back and claim his man from the hands of another man. It was ridiculous, Logan wasn't real. It was, quite literally, a name he had picked out of thin air.

The urge was strong to look back, and he gave in. Just one last glance and he'd be okay.

Those chocolate eyes were trained intently on him, and he could see the spark of recognition in them before they blanked again and Logan disappeared within the limousine.

He was getting far too attached. And he needed a break.

XOXOXOXOX

The sound of whirring machines woke him with a blink and he looked around, confused.

"Hello, Romeo. How are you feeling?"

Romeo looked around himself before back to the man standing in front of him. "Did I fall asleep?"

Topher smirked. "For a little while." Romeo nodded minutely, the explanation seemed right.

"Shall I go now?" He glanced towards the door, even though he just woke up, he felt exhausted, like it was time to go to sleep in his pod or something.

"If you'd like." Topher nodded, then flitted off to his next experiment. Leaving Romeo to make his way back to his sleep quarters, meeting up with the other four who slept in the same room. The glass slid over his pod and he turned his body to the side to curl up comfortably.

Blonde hair and and green eyes invaded his dreams. Devilishly handsome looks floated across his vision, and feelings of warmth and security surrounded him.

He awoke breathing harshly, sweat dripping down his temple and onto his pillow. Romeo looked around himself, he didn't feel right. This bed wasn't the one he really wanted. He didn't want to be trapped in one of the pods while he slept.

The glass was easily moved as he placed his palms against it and slid it down, desperate to get to that place where he belonged. It was warm there, he needed to get there soon. He didn't know why, but he needed to be there. It was where he always wanted to be, even when he was going through his treatments.

Oddly, the house was supremely quiet, not that he knew what sneaking out even meant. He walked straight past the lab and into the doors that slid open sometimes with people inside. He stepped inside the box that presented itself and looked around.

There were far too many buttons on the wall next to the sliding door, but he picked the one that said 'garage.' It seemed to be in the around the same spot that the button everyone else pushed was in. He stepped out into a muggy, lowly lit concrete area. Black shiny vehicles were parked in rows, seemingly waiting for someone to come along and do whatever it is they did with the cars.

Romeo walked slowly, unsure as he stepped around the automobiles, looking in all directions. This was new. The air was thicker than what he was accustomed to, and it smelled weird. He followed a yellow line until he saw lights that seemed to blink in and out of focus. More of the vehicles were zipping along the streets, the lights being their headlights and the noise almost scared him. Everything was so loud, and their was water falling from the sky. It was almost like he was taking a shower, but it was everywhere, and everyone was dressed.

The brunette looked left to right along the streets, but it was almost as if he didn't need to see. The address was in his heart, he knew it, and how to get there. Where he was supposed to be. Where he belonged. Where he was his best, and happy.

Romeo began walking, barefoot and without a jacket. But he knew where he was going.

XOXOXOXOX

Kendall's head popped up at the sound of his door knob being turned. He was trying to enjoy a moment of late night talk shows before he went and crashed in his bed for the night. Nobody was allowed to just walk into his home. Nobody.

Except for Logan.

Kendall shook the thought from his head. Logan didn't exist, and it was time he remembered that.

He walked silently to the mantle, grabbing the pistol he had been advised to get just in case he had a situation where security couldn't get to him in time. And maybe it was time to use it.

Kendall flicked the lock before jumping back around the corner of the wall, aiming his barrel straight at the door, ready to pull the trigger if the need arose. The door handle jiggled again, and the large door opened.

The only light he could go by was the light from the lamp in the living room, but that was still very dim. It didn't stop him from seeing the hunched over figure that padded through the door, shivering and twitching as if he wasn't sure what he was doing. Water began dripping onto the floor by the door as the figure stood there, still looking lost and confused.

Then he stepped forward a little, and soft light fell on his face.

"Logan." Kendall breathed, lowering his weapon quickly, his jaw dropping to his chest in shock. He stepped forward, but stopped himself short. Logan was dressed in what looked to be soft cotton pajamas. He had no shoes on and he was soaked through with water, the blonde didn't even know it had been raining.

Brown eyes locked onto him, and dark eyebrows drew together as they studied him. "Who is Logan?" The small brunette asked, his arms hugging tightly around his body, his face still holding a terrified edge to it.

"I-I'm not sure." Kendall finally responded, taking small steps around the shaking man to get to the light switch to the foyer, he looked like he would run at any sudden move. "What's your name?" He watched the brunette for any signs of freaking out before he got to the switch plate. Logan tilted his head to the side as he studied the blonde's movements around him.

"I am Romeo." His eyes immediately drew upwards as the light came on above him, and he squinted in discomfort. Kendall could see the fear on his face despite his calmly given responses as he was focused on something else, then those chocolate eyes locked back onto his face and it seemed as if the man's entire body relaxed. "Kendall." He smiled softly, his eyes still holding confusion and fear.

Kendall was stunned. Dolls weren't supposed to retain any memories of their engagements, that was in the contract the blonde had signed when he had ordered the first encounter with the beautiful man before him. How did he know his name?

His arms were suddenly filled with wet, shaking male as Logan...er...Romeo buried himself within the appendages. The brunette's arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist and he could feel the other man's chest heaving with his sobs. "Why is it so wet outside?" The words confused Kendall, but succeeded in breaking his heart at the same time. So this is what they were like in their normal state, he was no more logical than a toddler or a baby.

Kendall didn't even try to stop himself from folding his arms around the broad shoulders and shushing the man in his arms, and trying his hardest to just get him to stop crying. He led him to the couch, sitting him down before going up the stairs to his bedroom to grab some clothes and a towel. It wouldn't do for him to get sick while he was here.

"Where did you go?" The small voice asked him as he came back into the living room. Logan was looking up at him with large doe eyes that had water continuously leaking from them.

Kendall smiled softly. "I went to get you clean clothes and a towel so we can get you dry, is that alright?" Logan nodded, standing up and beginning to remove the wet clothing from his skin. Kendall's mouth went dry as each inch of silky skin was revealed to him, no inhibitions whatsoever. The blonde reached forward with the towel and began slowly drying the cold skin with care. Logan may not be a real person, but he was here, and Kendall was going to do what he always did when they were together. He was going to cherish each minute and treat Logan as if he were the only person in the world.

When he had clothes back on his skin, Kendall sat back down on the couch, patting the spot next to him so the brunette could choose whether or not to sit next to him. Logan immediately took the spot and then some, curling into the blonde's side without hesitation and with complete trust.

"Kendall?" Logan asked as the other man reached for his cell phone that was sitting on the table next to him. He 'hmm'd in response, quirking an eyebrow and sending out a new text with one hand while the other wrapped itself around the shorter man's shoulders. "Who are you?"

Kendall hit send before turning to Logan. "What do you mean, Log-Romeo?"

"I see your face, every night." The shorter man reached up a hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "And I know your name. But you don't live in the house." His voice held a pleasant, yet almost monotonous tone.

"I-" Kendall was interrupted by the front door opening, and he regretted leaving his gun out of reach. But the blonde who came around the corner, smiling at them politely, caused the sudden tension to release from his body.

"Hello, Romeo. How did you get here?" She asked, her tone pleasant and light. Almost unnerving in its own way.

Logan smiled widely as he sat up and turned to his handler. "I walked. It was wet." He responded, still maintaining skin contact with Kendall.

"Well, it's time for a treatment. Would you like that?" Logan's smile almost faded as he glanced between Jo and Kendall, he didn't seem to know what he wanted exactly.

"I want to stay with Kendall." The child-like quality to his voice was adorable, but it was odd at the same time. "I know him." The conspiratorial way he said it had Kendall smiling like a fool.

Jo let out a small laugh. "Yes, we all know Kendall, Romeo. But it's time for a treatment, and then you need to get back to bed. You have another treatment scheduled for tomorrow." The disappointment clearly painted itself across the brunette's face as he looked up at his handler. And Kendall felt his heart sink, he could pretty much guess that that code meant that Logan was going out again the next day. The thought of it shattered his heart into pieces and made him extract his arm from around the other man.

"And I can see Kendall after my treatment tomorrow?" Romeo asked as he made his way from the couch to his handler, an expectant look on his face. Jo cut her eyes to the other blonde in the room.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon, but I don't think it will be tomorrow." She said carefully. Romeo beamed at her and she almost felt bad for kind of lying to him. "Now say goodbye so we can get you to your treatment."

Logan turned back to Kendall and waved at him. "Goodbye Kendall." Then he was following a few other men in suits that Kendall had failed to notice at his door, Jo staying behind for a moment.

"I apologize for this, Mr. Knight. It's the first time he's ever just left like that before." She said, her body visibly relaxing once Logan was gone from the house. "He'll be back to the way he was before your next engagement. And we will compensate for an inconvenience this may have caused you."

Kendall shook his head. "No. It's fine. I'm just glad he came here rather than wandering around for too awful long. No telling how long he was out there before he showed up here." Jo bit her lip and contemplated for a moment.

"He came straight here. He's only be gone for a total of an hour and we followed his signal directly here." Her calm disposition faltered slightly. "He knew exactly where he was going." Kendall sighed, running a hand over his face. His life never ceased to get complicated. "We think he was going on pure instinct. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience Romeo may have placed upon you." Then she was out the door and his house was silent once more besides the sounds of Jay Leno laughing about something he said.

This was getting to be too much. He needed to stay away from Logan. Probably for good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, here's the second part! So excited it's pretty much complete! There will be an epilogue, but it's only gonna be its own chapter because I feel like the scene doesn't quite flow with the rest of this one...and it doesn't really even have Kendall or Logan in it at all except mentioning them. You'll see when I write it. XD And my last note on the first chapter wasn't meant to offend anyone or make you think you wouldn't understand, I was talking more about the characters from the actual show that I put in there as part of the story. If you don't know the series, they're just gonna seem like random people. _

_And to my other Dollhouse fan...I love you guys. No seriously, the reviews I got from you guys made my freaking everything. Because it let me know that I did a good job meshing the two series together and just guh, thank you. I'll thank more people in my epilogue. XD (BTW...I have a chapter-fic I will be posting sometime soon...it's a smut fic...so be prepared. I'm gonna be different with that one too. :3)  
_

* * *

He was going crazy.

That was the only explanation that seemed even remotely plausible for the turmoil of emotions flowing through him.

After that night where Logan...Romeo...no, he would always be Logan to Kendall; but when he had shown up on his door step, it was like he saw him everywhere. When he was producing a new track, there he was in the booth, singing so angelically like he did for him sometimes. Out on the streets, there he was going on a run with one random guy or another.

And in his dreams, there he was, waiting for him. A sweet smile on his face and loving arms open to him. He would sink into the warmth, adoring the closeness he felt to the brown-eyed angel, only to wake up cold and alone.

Those were the worst. But he refused to cave. He hated feeling so dependent on someone who didn't even truly exist. It was going on two months, or was it three now, since he had last set up an 'engagement.' He wasn't sure his heart could take it anymore.

Logan had "visited" him once more, almost two weeks after the first time. Once again looking scared and lost until he saw Kendall's face. The innocent talk lasted an hour longer than the first time before Jo showed up to take him back 'home.' All three of them knew that Logan's true home would always be with Kendall.

He suspected that Jo had waited to come get him on purpose. It was like she knew that their time together was going to be cut short. Maybe she knew he had finally given up.

He installed a new security system after they had left. Two weeks later, the alarms went off. He only saw the back of a brown-haired head from the camera monitor by his bed. That one had really hurt.

The breaking point had finally come, though.

He had sworn he saw him at the grocery store earlier in the day when he had gone to stock up on cigarettes and energy drinks. And someone had called him by Logan. And he had responded.

So, after finding his way home in complete bemusement, he paced for four hours in front of his phone before gathering the nerve to make the call.

The conversation did not go as he had planned.

Romeo was gone. His contract was up.

Logan was gone.

Kendall let out a growl and slung his arm to the side, his phone flying from his hands and smashing against the wall with such force that pieces scattered everywhere.

He had wasted so much time, worrying about his dependency on someone who wasn't really there. And now, he had no time left.

Kendall pushed his hands into his blonde hair, gripping the strands fiercely, finding solace in the large bottle of alcohol perched beside him. And he finally allowed himself a few tears of sadness to fall.

XOXOXOXOX

Everything had changed.

Five years was a long time to be gone, apparently, Logan mused as he looked around himself. His scrubs felt just as comfortable as they had before he left. The charts in his hands made a little less sense, but that wasn't anything he couldn't figure out with a few minutes of practice.

All in all, it barely seemed like he had been gone at all. Yet, it felt like it had been an eternity.

"Logester!" He glanced up and saw the friendly face of one of his favorite coworkers.

"What's happening, Carlitos?" He asked with a smile as Carlos slapped his hand. The shorter man beamed at him.

"It's been too long, Mitchell." The Latino's other hand came up to clasp him on the shoulder. "Where ya been for the past five years?" Logan hesitated, he didn't want to lie to the only person he considered his best friend, but he had signed that damn contract. He couldn't just renege on it for one person.

"I had to get away." He responded, reaching a hand up to pick at his lips, a nervous habit he had never had before, but was something he had apparently picked up over the past five years. "Went out of the country to do some of those green peace missions."

Carlos pursed his lips and nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I bet you needed it after all that stuff that went down. How's your leg doing?" Logan started, he hadn't even thought about his injury since leaving the Dollhouse almost a month ago. He glanced down at his right leg in confusion.

"It's perfect. I mean...I haven't had any issues with it in years." His colleague raised an amazed eyebrow at him.

"Really? I mean, that was some serious nerve damage after that wreck. I thought it was going to just be dead after surgery." Carlos crouched down and poke the limb, his face still alight with shock. Logan smirked.

"It was all in my head." He said lowly, repeating back the words he had heard that weird Topher guy say the first time he sat in the chair.

"Huh?"

Logan snapped out of the thoughts and glanced back at his friend who had gotten back to his feet. He shook his head.

"So, have you run into the great Dakster yet today?" Carlos asked, a sly smirk coming to his face. Logan rolled his eyes, even after five years, his friend obviously wouldn't forget such an embarrassing moment.

"Actually, I saw him in the grocery store the other day. And don't even go there." He pointed an accusing finger at his friend. Carlos held his hands, palm up, at him while giving him an innocent expression.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything." Logan scoffed. "I was just going to make sure you guys at least got a room this time before you attacked each other." Then he let loose a peal of giggles while Logan glared at him, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"We did not _attack_ each other. We were drunk and we kissed, no big deal." He harshly murmured, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention towards them. "And it's never been like that with me and him. Besides, he's married now, didn't you know?" Carlos let out a bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming." He leaned on the wall next to them and crossed his arms over his chest. "But that's cool. He quit not long after your...accident. I don't think he handled the situation very well."

Logan expected the crushing agony that came with the accident being brought up, the crippling anguish that he had gone through for a full two weeks before he was approached by the Dollhouse. But it never came. He was actually filled with...well...nothing. It was as if the emotions tied to the event just weren't there anymore. He could look at the whole situation as if he were just a viewer, not a key player. The guilt wasn't fully gone, because he knew the whole thing had been his fault, but it didn't incapacitate him as it did before.

"It was terrible." Logan nodded, then he smiled. "But anyways, how are things going with you? Anyone special in your life?" Carlos' face brightened up once again as he began relaying the details of his more than extensive love life, some of which worried Logan slightly. His friend had turned into quite the little man-whore, a large leap from the innocent virgin of what felt like not long ago.

Then he felt his mind wander to a pair of bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. The sense of security that came with the mental image of the most gorgeous face he had ever imagined confused him deeply.

He wasn't supposed to retain memories from the past five years...who was this guy?

XOXOXOXOX

A giggle escaped from his lips as the cool liquid spilled out of his mouth a little and dribbled down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, licking it afterward. Wasting was bad, mkay?

It was official. Kendall Knight had finally gone insane. And he was drunk. Very, very drunk. The mixed drinks had turned into just drinking straight from the bottle, there was no point in trying to dull the acrid taste that burned down his throat, he had gone numb hours ago.

His own little pity party had moved from the bottle of rum on the kitchen counter, to the bottle of vodka on the front lawn, to the bottle of Everclear in his hands as he walked along a street that he didn't even know the name of. It wasn't very busy, a car every couple of minutes maybe, so he wasn't in any danger of someone recognizing him. Or of a cop pulling him over for public intoxication.

The thought of a cop pulling him over made him giggle once more. He had no car! Was it still considered being "pulled over?" It would have been a sobering thought if he wasn't on his third bottle of the night.

He squinted ahead of him, seeing blurry shapes moving around. Uh oh. Cops? Would he be pulled over now? But they didn't have cars either...that was a very confusing line of thought, so he abandoned it to try and see who the people were in front of him.

And his heart kicked into double time as he saw the back of a brunette head. His face lit up with joy as he went running towards the short figure and threw his arms around them from behind. "Logan!" He slurred, the sound coming out as an almost undignified squeal. But he couldn't help himself, it had been way too long since he had held the shorter male in his arms. He was allowed to have a moment.

He almost fell forward when the man stepped out of his embrace, and Kendall could clearly see now that it was _not_ his Logie who he had just been mauling. This brunette was far too ugly, and too young, really. And the scowl on his face was amusing, yet scary at the same time.

Kendall squinted his eyes as he looked him. "Hey...you're not Logie." He mumbled, almost appalled that this kid would dare to even vaguely look like his Logan from behind.

"Fuck no, I ain't, you crazy ass." The kid snapped back at him, an incredulous look on his face, his friends standing around behind him laughing. He stepped forward and gave Kendall a hard push that sent him stumbling into the street. His intoxicated body couldn't react in time to move out of the way of the bright head beams that came at him out of nowhere.

Then he saw nothing.

XOXOXOXOX

It had been a pretty slow night. A couple of broken bone patients fresh from the soccer field or hockey rink, but otherwise, nothing too horrible had occurred on his shift so far. He knew that was bound to change the darker it got outside, but he kind of hoped to stay away from death and destruction for at least one night. Or at least the night he was assigned to the emergency room.

Just as the thought went through his mind, paramedics came rushing into the emergency room doors with a gurney rolling between them. Logan glanced at the nurse to his right, who gave him a look that clearly said 'your turn.' And he popped up out of his seat and ran after the rolling bed. He could see the blood staining whatever fabric they had used to pick the person up, but it wasn't too much. That should've been comforting, but the thought of internal bleeding began to weave through his mind.

They came to a stop in one of the ORs that filled that floor of the hospital and he automatically set to checking the patients vitals while they waited for the doctor to get there. He picked up the patients wrist and was met with a sharp hiss from the body. Logan jumped, he didn't even know the guy was conscious.

One of the EMTs looked at him sharply. "He was pushed in front of a car, he's been drinking. The whole right half of his body seems to be either broken or shattered." The man nodded to the hand that was still in Logan's grasp.

He nodded his understanding, gently lowering the limb back onto the gurney before moving over to the left side of his body and beginning again. He pulled out a flashlight and looked up at his face for the first time. The blonde hair was what caught him off guard. It was the exact shade, minus the red oozy stuff of course, that he had been imagining for the past month. Coincidence, probably. And half of the man's face was covered in bruises and swollen, but the jawline was oh so familiar and those lips had been haunting his dreams.

The man's eyes opened slowly and he looked around with a glassy gaze before landing on Logan. Green. So, so green. He felt frozen to the spot as dazed recognition shone in those beautiful green eyes.

"Logan." The man slurred, a weak grin coming to his face as he reached out a hand to the brunette. Logan blinked, amazed. This was so surreal, there was no way this guy knew his name. They'd never met before. But he still found himself taking a step forward and grasping the man's hand once again, bringing it to rest on his cheek in an act that felt so familiar yet not.

"Kendall." Logan whispered. The name rolling off his tongue as if it always had been there.

"Do you know who this is?" One of the paramedics asked, watching their exchange with wary eyes. The words began pouring out of Logan's mouth before he could even understand what he was even saying.

"Kendall Knight. Twenty three years old. He's allergic to Demerol and penicillin." He spout out the facts as if they were drilled into his brain, as if he had spent years with this person and just knew everything about them. He smiled softly, trailing a finger down an unbruised cheek, watching green eyes disappear behind closed lids. "And he's a huge baby when it comes to pain." The man's lush lips quirked in a quick smirk before turning down in a grimace. Then he was gone, passed out from pain most likely.

"Mitchell." Logan's head jerked in the direction of the door where the emergency doctor stood, looking at him with a curious gaze. "You're too close to the case, I need you to go back to the front and send in Johnson to take over." He wanted to argue, scream and beg to stay with the blonde man who he knew yet knew nothing about. But he took one last glance at the unconscious man and walked out.

Who was he? Who was Kendall?

XOXOXOXOX

His body was on fire, in a completely hazy way. It was like, the pain was there, but it wasn't his own.

He was drugged. Greaaaat.

Kendall felt his throat scratch as he took in a breath, making him cough slightly and pry his eyes open. The only light on in the room was the one right behind the headboard of his bed and he was thankful for that, it gave off just enough light to be almost too much for his sensitive eyes. How long had he been out?

The last thing he remembered was being wheeled into the emergency room after being hit by that car. Awesome. He was probably already front-page news. He could see the headline in his mind: "Celebrity producer Kendall Knight involved in drunk car accident. And he wasn't even in a car!" Oh yeah, really catchy.

He blinked a few more times, willing the heaviness away from his eyes so he could maybe see without feeling like his head was going to implode at any moment.

"Good to see you're awake."

Kendall closed his eyes. Nope, not awake yet, apparently. It was another one of those Logan dreams that had been plaguing him lately. Maybe he hadn't really been pummeled my a car. That thought was much better than the 'he was an idiot and went walking while smashed' scenario.

"Kendall, come on. I know you're at least mildly lucid now." That angelic voice said in exasperation.

And there he was. Beautiful brown eyes, spiky brown hair, and smooth ivory skin. Logan was sitting in the chair next to him, a worn look on his face, his scrubs fitting him perfectly.

Kendall's eyes shot wide open. Logan wasn't a real person, he didn't exist. So why was he sitting next to his hospital bed. Maybe he really was going crazy

"What the-" He mumbled, running a hand over his face. Maybe when he opened his eyes again, Logan would be gone.

"Come on, Kendall. I know you're freaking out, but just look at me, please."

Kendall opened his eyes once more. Yep, he was still there. "Logan?" His voice came out as a croak.

Logan nodded, a small, lop-sided grin coming onto his face.

"You're not real. Did they send you out again?" Everything felt like it clicked into place and he barked out a sardonic laugh. "They knew I was going crazy without you. Ha! What is this? A frequent buyer reward?" The thought damn near enraged him. Logan was not some toy they could play with anymore. His contract was up, he shouldn't be forced to do any of this anymore.

"So I _was_ sent to you before." Logan murmured, reaching out to touch the back of his unbandaged hand, his thumb smoothing across the skin as a frown took over his face. "No, they didn't send me this time. My contract was up a little over a month ago. I work at this hospital." His lips formed a thin line over his face as he concentrated on their hands.

"Then how-" Kendall gulped and took a deep breath that made his ribs ache slightly. "How do you know me?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know." Then he shrugged. "But I always see you every time I dream." He scoffed and the sound was still beautiful to the blonde's ears. "It's cheesy, I know. But it's the truth. And this-" He paused to intertwine their fingers. "This feels _so_ right. It's unexplainable."

The blonde felt his heart flutter. "So, what's your name? I always called you Logan." The brunette smiled wryly.

"My name is Logan Mitchell." He chuckled. Kendall's breath hitched, there was just no way this was real.

XOXOXOXOX

Logan watched the shock flit across the man's face. He was still a bit in awe himself, but he had had the last few hours to get over seeing his "dream man" right in front of him. And seeing him all battered and bruised made it even worse.

Logan could recall almost everything about this man, down to his favorite shirt (a blue plaid button-down that he had had since he was sixteen that he had spent five dollars on), yet it was like he didn't know him at all.

"Why were you a doll anyway?" Kendall asked, a little hesitancy in his voice. Logan felt the dulled throb of distant grief as he thought of the incident that drove him to becoming a blank slate. It was bearable, though.

"I killed my little sister." He saw Kendall take what looked to be a painfully sharp intake of air and hurried on to explain. "It wasn't on purpose. Our parents died when I was sixteen, and my baby sister was only eleven. They had been hit by a drunk driver on their way home from a dinner date." He readjusted himself, he knew this would take a hot minute to get through.

"My grandmother took us in to raise us. She died about five years ago. My little sister was only fifteen when she came to live with me since I already had my nursing license and could support us. She didn't need to go into the foster care system.

"My grandmother tried her best at raising us well, and I was only there for two years before I moved out for school, but Gabby, she didn't adjust very well. She had a lot of discipline problems and never really got over our parents deaths.

"She _really_ didn't like me telling her what to do. My best guess is that she blamed me for leaving her with Grandma by herself. But I was picking her up from a party that she had snuck out of my apartment to go to. One of her friends had found her phone and was making prank calls from it.

"I was so angry at her when I got there. She was drunk and I was tired from my night shift. And it just seemed like she _didn't care._" He paused as the frustration hit him in waves, just like that night. "We were yelling at each other and I was so focused on trying to get her to _see_ how messed up she was acting.

"I ran a red light, and the car was hit from the passenger side. She died on impact and I got my leg pinned down." The tear that ran down his cheek felt so detached. At least the Dollhouse had done their job.

"Some guy named Dominic came to me about a month later and said they could fix my dead leg as well as my depression. And, well, you'd know the rest better than I would." He half-smiled at the blonde who seemed to be enraptured by his story.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Kendall glanced at him after the endearment slipped out, but Logan just smiled. It didn't seem wrong in the least to hear that coming from the man in front of him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

Logan squeezed the hand he was holding and held the other up to stop him. "No. It's actually...comforting." They smiled at each other.

"Wow, I really thought you weren't real." Kendall minutely shook his head, wincing slightly at the pain the movement caused. Logan reached over and pressed the call button, asking for pain medicine for the blonde. Kendall smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's kind of my job to know when and what you need." Logan leaned back in his chair, his hand still wrapped around Kendall's.

"I want to know everything about you." His voice was wistful and it caused heat to rise onto Logan's cheeks. "For so long, I just thought of you as a nobody. Just a figment of my imagination made real every so often. I want to know _you_."

Logan grinned, embracing the giddy feeling that had erupted within him. "Well, this nobody is ready to answer any questions you can throw at him."

"Okay." Kendall held off as the nurse came in with a syringe, messing with the tubes that were attached to his arm for a moment before leaving them alone once again. "First of all, when do I get out of here?" His face had taken on a pout that made Logan laugh, leaning down to kiss his hand softly. He was really looking forward to the future he knew he had with this man.

XOXOXOXOX


	3. Can we call this an epilogue?

"Ms. Taylor, we apologize for pulling you away from your engagement early, but we have something important to come up." Adelle DeWitt took a sip of her drink, sighing at the burn that accompanied the liquid traveling down her throat. Sometimes, it was the only way she could just _feel_ anymore.

Jo stood before her with a curious look on her face, it wasn't very often that an engagement was ended because the handler had a mission of their own. "What seems to be the problem, Ms. DeWitt?" Adelle smiled, she remembered why she always liked Jo Taylor, she had always been so respectful.

"It seems that one of your former...charges...has failed to make an appearance at his annual check-up." Adelle took a seat behind her desk, typing a few keys on the computer and pulling up a file. "Logan Mitchell, Romeo number 354. His contract expired two years ago while you were still his handler, yes?" Jo smiled widely before hiding it once more.

"I remember him." The blonde nodded at the Brit, already beginning to bounce at the thought of seeing one of her former charges. Logan had been such an anomaly at the time, somehow escaping to see one of his "clients" sans personality. Even towards the end of his contract, when Mr. Knight had stopped setting up engagements with the man, Romeo (or rather, Logan) had botched a few of his own romantic assignments because he was in love with someone else. The same situation that was happening more recently with two of their current dolls. "Do I need to bring him in?"

Adelle watched her for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "I don't think it's necessary, but we do need to know what is going on with him. We have his last known address, but otherwise, there's no other information that has been found on him in the past year." She took another burning sip then pulled out a pen and pad, scribbling the address down. "We just need to know what's...going on. And since you were his handler, he'll still have that...trust in you." She smiled tightly at the young woman, handing her the slip of paper.

"Okay, I'll be back soon then." Jo Taylor pocketed the paper and quickly left the office, not wanting to sit there much longer. Some things about Adelle had her questioning her own sanity sometimes, and she was quite excited to see the first doll she had been the handler for.

The address was easy enough to find, some upscale apartment building that he had been set up with after leaving the dollhouse as a transition home. How he disappeared from there, she couldn't understand. You never truly left the dollhouse, so how did nobody notice him missing his check-ups? And he should've already been under constant surveillance as soon as he regained his own personality back.

She knocked on the door, but received no answer. She wasn't really all that surprised, but boy did she love a good mission. Sure, this one wasn't a matter of life and death, but it was still fun. Because she would find Romeo, no matter what.

XOXOXOXOX

She spoke to neighbors, who didn't remember anybody by the name of Logan of course. She talked to the landlord who remembered a young dark-haired man moving out over six months ago from that apartment, but he hadn't heard or seen him since. So that was pretty much a dead end.

Even one of his co-workers couldn't tell her exactly where he was, seeing as how he had transferred to a different hospital a few months back.

Jo hated to admit it, but she was stumped. There weren't too many other places Logan could have gone in the greater Los Angeles area, and she was pretty certain that he hadn't moved away or anything.

She drove along the PCH while she thought, chewing on her bottom lip. "And in other news, famous music producer, Kendall Knight, came out today. He announced his impending marriage to his long time partner now that proposition eight has been overturned, catching the media world by surprise."

Jo laughed. She was an idiot. Why the hell hadn't she thought of that?

The directions came to her without even a second thought as she made her way into the gated neighborhood. The driveway gate opened up to her as soon as she came within distance, oddly enough. Jo walked briskly up to the door and knocked, her stomach filling with giddy butterflies. Logan would always hold a special place in her heart, right in that special area for those she thought of as family and loved unconditionally.

The door opened, and Logan stood before her with a large smile. "Jo." He nodded in greeting, and despite not having seen one another in over two years, they found themselves hugging each other as if they still knew every little thing about each other. "I've been waiting all day for you." Jo pulled back and looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow and he smirked. "Come on in. Kendall will want to see you. Then I'll explain."

XOXOXOXOX

"So, you're saying that Romeo-I mean Logan Mitchell, contacted you this morning?" Topher Brink scratched his sandy hair as he stared at his boss. "And you sent Taylor out on a wild goose chase just so he could personally invite her to his wedding?"

Adelle smirked at the younger man. "Yes, that's what I just said, Mr. Brink. What's the matter? Too emotional for you?" Topher's eyes squinted up as he smiled at her confusedly.

"No. Just seems pointless and kind of dumb." He lounged back on the couch in his lab, throwing a small orange ball in the air. Adelle stepped forward and caught the ball mid-throw, then stepping back to lean against the large desk behind her.

"I think it's quite sweet. Especially with him marrying a former client of his when he was a doll." She allowed a small smile for a moment before her stoicism took over once again. Topher sat upright and gave her one of his calculating looks.

"Which client?" His hand came to rest against his mouth as he watched her.

"Kendall Knight." She answered, honing in on the almost imperceptible widening of the man's eyes. "What did you do?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Topher laughed, a slightly psychotic sound that cut off quickly as he gulped. "It's just...um...I remember that personality." Adelle stood before him, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she loomed over him.

"What about that personality, Mr. Brink?"

"I didn't really..._make_ the personality, per se." He fiddled with his hands as he stood up and paced a little bit; Adelle's eyes followed him like a hawk. "I just kind of took Romeo's original personality and changed some of his memories...and his career aspirations a little bit." His eyes widened as he continued pacing, explaining the situation to himself at the same time. "I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Knight wanted basically what this Logan guy already was, so I just kind of gave it to him." He shrugged his shoulders and let out a 'heh' noise as he grinned warily.

Adelle stared at him for a moment before placing a hand to her forehead and shaking her head back and forth. This little genius gave her such a headache sometimes.

"No harm done this time. Just-" She paused to give him a specific look that told him she was being absolutely serious. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Topher held his hands up in surrender as she pointed at him, then she turned on her heel and left the room.

She worked with a bunch of idiots. But at least this deviation from protocol ended pleasantly enough. Logan Mitchell was marrying Kendall Knight, and they had been together ever since Mr. Knight had left the hospital over two years ago.

Adelle smiled sardonically as she entered her office and saw the fancy envelope sitting on her desk, the elegant script making her name look beautiful. At least someone was getting a happy ending. Because she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that hers was a long ways off.

* * *

_I figured I'd put this thing down here for once. Don't ask me why, I'm just in the mood to be different. XD So there it is. This story is now complete. Longest three-shot I've ever written. :3 And I loved every minute of it. I'm sorry if any of this last part confused anybody, it's one of those parts that you really won't understand the ambiguity of that last sentence unless you've seen at least Epitaph One from season One (and possibly Epitaph Two). :D But I didn't quite know how else to end this without it being long and drawn out and annoying to write (and once it becomes annoying to write, you know you have a problem). _

_Now, I'm actually going to thank some people (other than Jakii, even though she's completely awesome and stayed up to read this over for me before I post because I'm needy and demanding that way). My fellow Dollhouse groupies...Jared, waterwicca, Sunggi, and gleechild...you guys are awesome. And I totally love the fact that you guys enjoyed this as much as you did, because I mostly worried about the series fans' reactions to my attempt at a semi-crossover. XD And thank you Love and Peace Forever for reviewing both chapters of this...and my newest story. XD You guys totally rock. And since you made me feel special by reading and reviewing this, I wanted to show you my appreciation by calling you out. :3 I know, I'm cool that way, no need to say it. XD (Totally kidding...) But I totally adore all the reviews I get on my stuff, they make me giggly and flaily after exhausting myself at my jobs and...just... /tear/ thank you. :P_

_Okay, I'm done. XD  
_


End file.
